


Contigo no me voy

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Not Happy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: Fue el mismo Stanford quien le había dicho que como científicos debían usar su creatividad para afrontar sus problemas.Al final, eso fue lo que hizo.Y todo fue por amor.





	Contigo no me voy

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que quería escribir este fiddleauthor. Cuando leí el Diario 3 simplemente me pareció extremadamente triste la historia entre estos dos ;_;
> 
> Originalmente esto iba a ser para mi colección de song-ficlets, pero como quedó más largo de lo que esperaba preferí publicarlo como un one-shot aparte.
> 
> Inspirado en la canción de Amaia Montero: [Contigo no me voy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaBvyuA6fwM)

_Pero lo cierto es que sabes muy bien cómo hacerme volver_

_Si me marcho sabrás cómo hacerme caer_

_Y yo no quiero esto… ya no lo quiero…._

_***~~~***_

 

Existen muchas clases de amor. Eso es algo que Fiddleford había aprendido a lo largo de su vida. Él amaba de muchas formas, a muchas cosas y sobre todo a muchas personas. Amaba a sus padres y a toda su familia, incluyendo a cada uno de sus primos. Amaba su origen. Amaba la ingeniería y todas las maravillosas posibilidades que proveía. Amaba su banjo. Amaba su hogar. Amaba hacer cálculos y resolver problemas. Amaba a su esposa, esa mujer maravillosa con quien compartía su origen humilde y quien lo había esperado mientras él estuvo en la universidad para finalmente formar una familia a su regreso. Y su pequeño Tate le había enseñado una nueva forma de amar, una que solo se puede experimentar cuando se tiene un hijo.

Sus amores eran muchos, variados  y también los que le daban sentido a su vida.

Pero entre todos ellos había uno que era especial.  Uno que no podía compararse con ninguno de los otros, por mucho que eso muchas veces lo hiciera sentir culpable. Encontrarse con Stanford había significado una revolución en su vida en todas las formas imaginables.

 

***~~~***

 

La primera vez que lo vio fue durante el mensaje de bienvenida a la universidad, a la cual no podía terminar de creer que hubiera sido capaz de llegar. El castaño se encontraba sentado un par de filas por delante del asiento de Fiddleford. No recordaba con certeza qué fue lo que le llamó la atención de él, solo haberlo visto ahí, sin parecer poner real atención, mientras sostenía un papel en sus manos (manos de seis dedos, una cualidad bastante peculiar) que parecía ser una fotografía familiar. Un chico que ya extrañaba a su familia, se le hizo extremadamente tierno. Recordaba haber sonreído ante la visión antes de volver a dirigir  su atención al discurso del director.

Fue un par de días después, cuando las clases comenzaron, que tuvo la oportunidad de volverlo a ver en uno de los cursos de cálculos avanzados, le sorprendió encontrar a otro estudiante de nuevo ingreso inscrito. La mayoría de sus compañeros de generación prefirieron tomar cursos introductorios, pues necesitaban repasar (o más bien aprender de verdad) lo visto en la preparatoria.

-Stanford Pines- Se presentó después de que Fiddleford se hubiera sentado a su lado y presentado a su vez.

-Así que Stanford ¿puedo llamarte Stan?

La mirada que recibió ante esa pregunta casi lo hizo retroceder, fue como si el otro lo hubiera tomado como una especie de insulto. Estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando el chico tranquilizó sus facciones cual si hubiera notado que su reacción estuvo fuera de lugar y finalmente contestó

-Preferiría que me llames Ford, si no te importa.

Su voz tenía una calma y amabilidad que logró que Fiddleford volviera a tener confianza en seguirle hablando, e incluso hacer un comentario gracioso sobre cómo ambos eran “Ford” y  que eso solo podría significar que serían un buen equipo. Stanford sonrió ante el comentario haciendo que Fiddleford se confiara más. Ese fue, efectivamente, el comienzo de su amistad.

No necesito mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que Stanford no era cómo los demás, y no solo era por su polidactilia. Jamás había conocido a nadie igual.  Por mucho que amara a su familia y a sus amigos con ninguno había sido capaz de entenderse de la forma que lo hacía con él. Stanford poseía la mente más maravillosamente compleja y despierta con la que se hubiera encontrado nunca.

 

***~~~***

 

A pesar de la buena amistad que forjaron, una vez que terminaron la universidad había sido poco lo que había sabido de él, pues cada uno tomó caminos diferentes de acuerdo a sus propios intereses y proyectos de vida. Por lo que recibir su llamada fue una gran sorpresa después de todo el tiempo en que no lo había visto. Que lo buscara a él en específico para apoyarlo en su gran proyecto lo había llenado de emoción, tanto que no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Aún si eso significaba tener que posponer sus propios planes y sueños además de alejarse por un tiempo del hogar que había formado. Lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento es que definitivamente valía la pena.

Y claro que la había valido.

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió cuando lo vio de nuevo. Era el mismo Stanford que conocía y admiraba pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente. Ya no era más un adolecente desgarbado, ahora era todo un hombre que, si bien siempre había sido apuesto, ahora estaba rodeado de un aire de confianza y vigor que resultaba magnético.

Trabajar con él era tan emocionante, divertido y satisfactorio ahora como lo fue en los proyectos universitarios, solo que mucho mejor. Su idea de un portal hacia otras dimensiones le había parecido ya bastante interesante desde que se la había planteado por teléfono, pero comenzar a trabajar en materia fue algo totalmente de otro mundo. Los cálculos, la planeación, sus ideas, todo era de lo más excitante.  Su proyecto era grande y ambicioso, no cabía duda de que si triunfaba definitivamente  cambiaría al mundo. Y la pasión que desbordaba de sus ojos cuando hablaba sobre todo el alcance que pudieran tener sus planes era cautivadora.

Fue entonces que Fiddleford se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Stanford era más allá del amor que se siente por un amigo. A él lo amaba de una forma en la que jamás había amado antes. Una que definitivamente no podía estar bien: ambos eran hombres; peor aún: él era un hombre casado y de familia.

Pero eso no le impedía sentirse como se sentía. No le impedía emocionarse junto con él cuando discutían sobre cualquier tema o teoría o ecuación. No le impedía quedársele viendo cuando se enganchaba con algún cálculo o nuevo problema a resolver.  No le impedía amarlo.

Y lo más extraordinario de todo era que, a pesar de que  nunca se lo expresaron directamente, se sabía correspondido.

Había algo en la mirada que le dirigía que lo hacía saber que Ford lo amaba tanto como Fiddleford a él. En la forma en que le hablaba. En cómo se preocupaba por él. En la confianza que le otorgaba y que, el ingeniero sabía bien, no compartía con nadie más, ni siquiera su familia.  En la forma en que solía dibujarlo cuando creía que Fiddleford no se daba cuenta.

 

***~~~***

 

Pero por mucho que disfrutara trabajar con Stanford, no podía seguir negando la oscuridad que entintaba cada una de sus ideas que eran tan maravillosas como terribles. No solo eso, el pueblo donde vivían era, aunque sin duda fascinante también,  totalmente aterrador. Incontables creaturas y fenómenos que nunca hubiera creído que fueran posibles fuera de las películas de ficción que tanto disfrutaban ambos.  Los pocos meses que llevaba viviendo ahí habían sido suficientes para acabar con sus nervios, provocando que su ansiedad (con la cual había vivido siempre) aumentara hasta niveles que hacían peligrar no solo su cabello sino su misma cordura.

Sin embargo, él hubiera estado dispuesto a soportarlo todo; incluso si había momentos en los que solo deseaba salir de ahí y regresar a su vida tranquila y pacífica, muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero Stanford siempre aparecía, preocupándose por él, tranquilizándolo y curando sus heridas con tanto amor que él inmediatamente abandonaba la idea, convencido de que podía soportar un poco más.  Estaba totalmente seguro que mientras él y Ford estuvieran juntos podrían enfrentar cualquier cosa, podrían lograr grandes hazañas, incluso podrían conquistar el mundo si se lo propusieran.

El ingeniero se dio cuenta; no si culpa, no sin miedo; de que por ese hombre estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa. A renunciar a todo, a sus propios proyectos, incluso a su familia: su mujer y su hijo. A enfrentarse a la sociedad entera. Sí él se lo pedía, podría seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Solo que… resultó que era precisamente al fin del mundo a donde parecía querer llevarlo.

 

***~~~***

 

Su lado curioso jamás dejó de encontrar fascinante la idea del portal. Sin embargo su lado racional no hacía sino convencerlo cada vez más y más que si ambos seguían adelante no los esperaría otra cosa más que desgracia. Sus cálculos no podían fallarle, especialmente después de revisarlos una y otra vez y descubrir las aterradoras probabilidades de que algo saliera mal.  Entonces comenzó a intentar disuadirlo,  todos los descubrimientos que Stanford ya había hecho en ese lugar serían más que suficientes para traerle el reconocimiento y la fortuna que tanto anhelaba, no había necesidad de seguir exponiéndose (tanto a ellos como al mundo entero) de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo. Pero la reacción de Stanford no fue lo que esperaba. Que lo acusara de envidioso y saboteador era lo que más le había dolido. ¿No se daba cuenta de que todo lo hacía por amor?

Bien podría simplemente haberse marchado y haberlo dejado seguir solo cuando le dio la opción. Que fuera cual fuera el desastroso resultado de su prueba, Stanford lo afrontara por sí mismo. Era lo mínimo que se merecía. Pero de nuevo, fue su amor el que le impidió hacer algo como eso. Jamás podría abandonarlo en algo que fuera tan peligroso. Por muy imprudente y necio que fuera simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo.

 

***~~~***

 

Todo fue el descomunal desastre que se esperaba, sino es que peor, pues lo que no había esperado era verlo de forma tan directa.  Todos sus temores se confirmaron de una manera horrorosa.  Lo que había del otro lado, lo que intentaba alcanzar su mundo, era tan horrible y demencial  que no había imaginación alguna que pudiera concebirlo.  Lo que vio cuando miró a  los ojos de aquel terrible gremnomo no tenía ni siquiera punto de comparación, eso que había ahí eran pesadillas en su forma más pura y grotesca.

De nuevo intentó persuadir a Stanford de clausurar el proyecto. De nuevo sin ser escuchado.

_“Esto es más grande que nosotros Fiddleford. Si tu débil y pueblerina mente no te permite aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro es tu problema, pero no intentes truncar mi camino también”_

Eso fue lo que verdaderamente marcó el final para él. No estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando ni a seguir viendo como Stanford se destruía a sí mismo.

“Más grande que ellos”  había dicho. Sí, más grande que ellos, y que el mundo. Más grande que su amor. Al menos para Stanford. Nunca nada le había dolido como lo hicieron esas palabras. Él estaba ahí tratando de hacer ver a Stanford la horrible verdad y éste no había hecho más que ignorarlo y menospreciarlo junto con todo su esfuerzo, su temor y, especialmente, todo su amor.

 

***~~~***

 

Salió de la cabaña dispuesto a no regresar jamás. Se olvidaría de todo. Literalmente. De ese pueblo demente y peligroso. De Stanford y todas las actitudes autodestructivas que lo había hecho desarrollar, de todas las emociones que le despertaba. Regresaría a su hogar, con su esposa y su hijo, a sus propios proyectos. Pero tenía que deshacerse de la raíz del problema.

Aun con todos sus conocimientos de ingeniería no tenía idea de cómo arreglar su corazón que se había terminado de romper esa tarde. Pero entonces tomaría otra opción, limpiaría su mente de todo recuerdo que lo lastimara,  pues estaba seguro de que solo así lograría seguir adelante.

Tomó su arma capaz de borrar la memoria, uno de sus más grandes inventos y de los que más orgulloso se sentía. Dudó un poco al recordar que había sido precisamente un comentario de Stanford el que lo había inspirado a concebir la idea. Ese hombre era capaz de sacar tanto lo mejor como lo peor de él. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al manipular el artefacto hasta que la pantalla mostró en letras de brillante color verde el nombre quien no le había traído más que ansiedad y sufrimiento, pero dejaron de temblar al momento en que apuntó hacia su propia sien.

El rostro sonriente de Stanford Pines, aquel que era el origen de todo su mal, apareció en su mente. Era un alivio saber que toda la emoción y dolor que esa imagen le provocaba pronto desaparecería cuando finalmente la borrara de sus recuerdos.

 

Apretó el gatillo…

 

Sin saber que ese sería su último acto de cordura.

 

 

**_*~FIN~*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
